La vraie histoire de Link
by Lolth
Summary: Ce qui s'est vraiment passé pour Ocarina of Time
1. De la sortie du chateau jusqu'à

Hyrule Castle

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des gardes maintenant, je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avant, je vais t'apprendre une mélodie. C'est la mélodie de la famille royale. Je la jouais à Zelda comme berceuse lorsqu'elle était encore un bébé. »

Impa porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla une mélodie douce et reposante. Link l'écoutait attentivement, gravant chaques sons dans sa mémoire. Après l'avoir entendue deux fois, il sorti l'ocarina que Saria lui avait offert et plaça ses doigts sur les trous. Il souffla la première note, tout fier d'apprendre une chanson sur son instrument.

« À vrai dire, la berceuse commence par un si et non pas par un fa …. »

…Seconde tentative. Link place ses doigts … il souffle …

« Non, pas tout à fait encore ça, lui dit Impa. Place ton doigt ici, non pas celui là, non l'autre doigt. NON L'AUTRE TROU ! »

Après quelques…non, beaucoup de tentatives infructueuses, Link avait réussi a joué à peu près convenablement les …. TROIS PREMIÈRES NOTES !

« C'est bon, tu progresses Link. Maintenant, répète ces trois notes une deuxième fois. Oui, dans le même ordre. Comment, pas très original ? Tais-toi et joue qu'on en finisse. »

Toujours après un laps de temps non négligeable, Link avait (enfin) réussi a joué toute la mélodie. Une fois à la sortie du château, Impa lui dit gravement :

« Surtout, ne l'oublie pas. Cette chanson prouvera ta connexion avec la famille royale. »

C'est à ce moment que Navi, qui avait bien ri jusqu'à maintenant, se décida à intervenir.

« Link ! Allons voir Saria ! Imagine la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va apprendre que TOI, tu es un héros ! Bordel que la vie est drôlement faite ! Mais tu as besoin de te reposer, et je crois que le Ranch Lon Lon acceptera de t'offrir l'hospitalité. »

Link sortie donc de Hyrule et se dirigea vers le ranch. Il alla dire bonjour à Malon, qui fut très contente de le voir.

« Merci d'avoir ramené mon père. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil tu sais. Tu aimes les chevaux ? Moi j'adore les chevaux. J'ai toujours adoré les chevaux, depuis que je suis toute petite. Tu as déjà monté sur un cheval ? Mon père m'a dit que je savais monter avant même de savoir marcher. Et tu vois, tout ces chevaux sont à nous. Oui oui je te le dis. Tu veux être mon ami ? »

Link écoutait distraitement le blabla incessant de la jeune fille tout en regardant les bêtes brouter dans le pré. Il hochait de la tête une fois de temps en temps pour que Malon croie qu'il était attentif.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux être mon ami ! Mais c'est génial ! Pour te prouver mon amitié, je vais te montrer une chanson que ma maman chantait aux chevaux pour les tranquilliser. »

Et de sa voix douce et mélodieuse, Malon commença à fredonner une chanson. Tous les chevaux se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille pour l'écouter dans un calme qui rendait Link un peu mal à l'aise. Allait-elle lui demander de l'essayer à l'ocarina ? Il eut un frisson d'angoisse rien qu'à y songer.

« Tu peux jouer avec moi. Je sais que tu as un ocarina. Et c'est tellement joli comme son. Allez accompagne moi, tu es obligé ! »

À contrecœur, Link sorti l'instrument dont ne sait trop où (si quelqu'un à la réponse à ça…il aura droit à des félicitations publiques de ma part !) et regarda Malon d'un air suppliant. Elle eu beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas très difficile, il n'était pas très enthousiaste à jouer. Comme de fait, à la toute première note, les chevaux paniquèrent et se mirent à ruer Link, qui essayait de se sauver. Les chevaux prirent la fuite peu de temps après, poursuivit par Ingo qui était fou furieux. Malon regarda Link d'un air désespéré et entrepris de lui apprendre Épona's song. Ai-je besoin de vous dire que ce fut long et pénible ? Une fois la mélodie mémorisée par Link, il prit congé de ses hôtes et partit retrouver Saria.

Après la journée de voyage nécessaire pour retourner à Kokiri Forest, la nuit de sommeil, la deuxième journée à errer dans Lost Wood, puis le temps interminable que Link prit pour battre le loup qui gardait la porte, notre « héros » fini par retrouver Saria assise sur le tronc d'un arbre coupé.

« Bonjour Link, tu es enfin revenu ! Je t'attends ici depuis bon nombre de jours. Tu as rencontré la princesse Zelda ! ELLE T'ENVOIE EN MISSION ? Alors tu vas repartir encore…laisse moi t'apprendre une chanson qui nous permettra de toujours nous souvenir l'un de l'autre ! »

Prenant son ocarina de remplacement (clin d'œil) et commença à jouer une comptine rapide et entraînante. Link était hypnotisé par la vitesse des doigts qui se déplaçaient sur l'instrument. Il se retenait de danser pour se concentrer sur les notes qui virevoltaient dans l'air lourd de la forêt.

« Cette mélodie sera portée par le vent pour que je sache que tu désires me parler. Allez, essaie-la. »

Link sortie une fois de plus l'ocarina et quand il souffla à l'intérieur, il en sortit le son le plus horrible et disgracieux jamais produit. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres et les Skull kids se cachèrent au plus profond des bois afin d'échapper à cette note d'agonie. Saria se boucha les oreilles jusqu'à ce que Link, essoufflé, s'arrête enfin de jouer.

« Assez, assez, assez, cria Saria. Tu vas faire peur à tous les animaux. Tu as encore à pratiquer avec l'ocarina mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra avec le temps. Essaie lentement pour commencer, la vitesse viendra après. Je vais te la rejouer, écoute bien…. »

Finalement, Link réussit à maîtriser Saria's song que bien après le coucher du soleil…

- Deux jours plus tard -

Kakariko Village

Après un long et périlleux voyage à partir de Kokiri forest, Link fini par arriver en un seul morceau à Kakariko Village. Il s'effondra contre l'arbre à l'entrée et dormi douze heures d'affilées (pendant lesquelles nombreuses personnes vinrent alléger sa bourse….) et rêva de musique, mais comme lui la jouait. Finalement, le picotement d'une poule qui essayait de lui manger le creux du coude le réveilla en sursaut, l'arrachant à son horrible cauchemar. Piquant une de ces colères, Link sauta sur la poule et lui donna trois bons coups de pied bien placés… La poule, qui était en fait un coq, caqueta de plus en plus fort pour finalement alerter tout le village. Toutes les autres poules arrivèrent sur Link pour lui donner des coups de bec. Beaucoup de coups de bec. Link avant beau courir dans tous les sens, les poules le harcelaient et le meurtrissaient. Il fini donc par entrer dans une maison où un homme lui dit :

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Ceci est la maison de la Grande Impa, alors soit un peu plus respectueux ! »

Link sorti de la maison sans demander son reste, ravi de voir que les poules ne voulaient plus sa mort. Ne sachant pas où aller, il déambula dans le village pour finalement se faire intercepter par une femme à moitié hystérique. À travers les sons des claques qu'elle lui donnait, Link compris qu'elle avait perdu tous ses cuccos, parce qu'un jeune imbécile avait frappé le coq et que les autres étaient allés à sa rescousse. Le jeune imbécile, compris finalement Link, c'était lui.

« Si tu ne veux pas que j'avertisse les gardes, continua-t-elle à travers les coups, tu as intérêt à me les retrouver et vite ! »

S'il voulait sortir vivant de ce village, Link avait besoin d'obéir. Comme les cuccos sont peureux de nature, ils n'étaient probablement pas sorti du village… Le premier cucco que Link trouva se situait tout près de son enclos. Le « héros » s'approcha doucement en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à quelques centimètres, il sauta sur le cucco, qui se retrouva écrasé. En un temps éclair, la bestiole s'était retrouvée dans son enclos.

« Il t'en reste encore six alors active-toi ! »

Le deuxième était à l'entrée du village. Link se rua littéralement sur lui et le cucco se sauva à toute vitesse. La course pris fin à l'entrée du moulin à vent où Link, après sa huitième tentative de vol de cucco, réussi à en trouver deux autres !

« Ça va te prendre encore beaucoup de temps pour trouver les trois qui manquent ? »

À force d'exploration, Link découvrit un volatile tout près d'une porte surveillée par un garde. Il le ramena avec les autres et remarqua l'avant-dernier sur une plate-forme trop élevée pour qu'il puisse y grimper. Après un très long moment de réflexion, Link se plaça contre la grille, sortie son slingshot, visa dans un trou et .. PAF ! Le cucco se mis à courir partout, affolé par le projectile, si bien qu'il fini par tomber. Link le rapporta donc, à moitié sonné, avec les autres.

« Allez, je veux mon dernier cucco…alors plus vite que ça ! »

Link avait fouillé dans tout le village et n'avait pas vu la trace de la dernière bête. Il cherchait depuis déjà un bon nombre d'heures (le soleil était déjà couché)lorsqu'il se dit que le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas cherché était le cimetière…Link blêmit juste à y songer ! Il entra néanmoins dans le cimetière et y vit Dampé avec sa pelle. Link s'approcha de lui afin de lui demander s'il avait vu le cucco. Il n'eut même pas le temps d dire un mot que le fossoyeur lui dit :

« Il y a beaucoup de trésors ici, et si tu le veux, pour 10 Rupees, je peux creuser un trou ici. Tu seras peut-être chanceux. Non ? Dommage. Un cucco….non pas vu ! »

Link retourna donc tout penaud au village…

« Laisse tomber jeune imbécile. Quelqu'un d'autre m'a rapporté mon dernier cucco. »

Bien décidé à dormir pour le reste de la nuit, Link trouva une maison abandonnée. Du moins le croyait-il…. Il s'avança vers le centre de la maison lorsqu'une énorme araignée lui barra le chemin. Link s'enfuit en hurlant, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre une voix de femme lui dire que sa famille et elle étaient victimes d'une malédiction des skulltulas. Link termina donc sa nuit au pied du même arbre que la nuit précédente.

- Le matin ou quelques heures plus tard -

Link s'avança vers le gardien qui pourrait lui ouvrir la grille. Selon les indications de la princesse Zelda, il devait aller voir les Gorons pour obtenir la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu et ensuite aller demander celle de l'Eau au peuple Zora. Link s'approcha du garde pour lui dire d'ouvrir la grille. Le garde ne bougea pas. Link lui ordonna donc d'ouvrir la grille. Le gardien eut un sourire, mais rien de plus. Link fouilla donc jusqu'au plus profond de ses poches (il a des poches ?) afin d'y sortir un papier tout froissé qu'il tendit au garde. Celui-ci le lut et se mit à rire.

« Très bien, Mr Héros. Sur les ordres de la princesse Zelda, je vais _ouvrir la grille afin que vous puissiez sauver Hyrule_. Bonne chance Mr Héros ! »

Link entendait encore le rire du garde lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le chemin de Death Mountain.

**D**eath** M**ountain

À peine eut-il monté quelques mètres que Link, essoufflé, eut à subir sa première attaque. Un tektite sorti de nulle part sauta sur lui. Ses pattes hérissées de pointes vinrent lacérées le bras de Link. Il sorti bravement son épée afin de combattre, à ses yeux, l'effroyable créature. Link brandit son épée devant lui et lorsque le tektite s'approcha, la peur le fit fermer les yeux. Un étrange gargouillis se fit entendre et lorsque qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Link vit la petite bête empalée sur son épée s'évaporer dans les airs ! À sa place se trouvait une pièce de 1 Rupees. Tout heureux, Link la ramassa et continua sa route. Il ne se laissa pas effrayer par les deux autres tektites mais préféra quand même la fuite au combat…Finalement, il se retrouva à Goron's City.

**Goron's City**

Link fut très surpris en entrant à Goron's City. Habitué à l'air frais et la lumière de la forêt, il dû rester longtemps dans l'entrée afin de laisser ses yeux et ses poumons s'habituer au climat de l'immense grotte. Une fois que Link pu y voir et y respirer correctement, il se rua sur le premier Goron qu'il vit afin de savoir où était leur chef.

« En bas, dans la chambre. Ne le dérange pas, il

attend le messager de la famille royale. »

Sachant très bien que c'était lui, et voulant surtout éviter l'humiliation, Link ne dit pas un mot et descendit vers la chambre, où il se retrouva devant une porte close. Link eut beau cogner à la porte, frapper la porte, crier, hurler et même tente de la défoncer, rien ne fonctionna. Il s'assit donc devant la porte et bouda, jusqu'à ce que Navi se décide à intervenir.

« Que dirais-tu de prouver ta connexion

avec la famille royale comme Impa

te l'a montré… »

Sur cet intelligent conseil, Link réfléchit longuement avant que le déclic se fasse dans sa tête. La chanson qu'Impa lui avait apprise, c'était ça qu'il fallait faire ! Link sorti son ocarina (d'on ne sait trop où) et tout à coup, il eu un blanc. C'était quoi déjà cette chanson ? Il fouilla profondément dans sa mémoire et une mélodie résonna à ses oreilles. Il essaya d'en retrouver les notes et porta finalement l'instrument à sa bouche. Sachant ce que allait probablement se passer, Navi alla se cacher sous le tapis. Au bout de trois notes, les murs se mirent à trembler. Une avalanche de roches bloqua le passage qui reliait la ville au Lost Wood et enseveli la salle au trésor sous les rochers. Une petite roche s'écroula du plafond et tomba sur la tête de Link. Il perdit connaissance… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Navi qui se moquait de lui.

« On peut dire que tes talents

musicaux laissent à désirer. Et tu

n'as même pas joué la bonne mélodie.

Je crois que tu as tenté de faire

celle que Malon t'a apprise. »

Link se releva en chancelant et tenta de se souvenir de Zelda Lullaby, malgré l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne à coup de marteau. Voyant qu'il ne s'en rappellerait jamais, il décida de jouer n'importe quoi. Jamais les Gorons n'avaient entendu quelque chose d'aussi horrible et monstrueux. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Darunia visiblement furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait tout ce

boucan ? Toi, petit avorton, va

jouer ailleurs, me dérange. J'attends

quelqu'un d'important alors dégage. Et

par pitié, débarrasse-toi de cet instrument

avant de rendre quelqu'un sourd ! »

Darunia se retourna et Link eut juste le temps de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce avant que Darunia ne referme la porte avec rage. Au bout de quelques heures, Link réussi finalement à convaincre le chef des Gorons qu'il était bel et bien envoyé par la princesse Zelda pour récupérer la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu.

« Et tu crois que je vais te la donner gratuitement !

Tu me casses les oreilles, tu provoques un éboulement

dans ma ville et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te la donner

comme ça ! Jeune garçon stupide et rêveur, si tu veux le

rubis de mon peuple, tu vas devoir le mériter ! »

Darunia lui expliqua donc patiemment que la grotte où son peuple avait l'habitude de se nourrir était maintenant bloquée et gardée par un monstre énorme.

« Débarrasse nous de ce montre et

j'accepterai peut-être de te donner le rubis. »

Sans attendre plus de précision, Link s'élança hors de la ville. Il remarqua à droite de la grotte une clôture où poussait, juste au dessus de la grotte en question, une bombflower. Link s'en saisit à deux mains et se mis à tirer. Il tirait de toutes ses forces, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, la sueur coulait abondamment sur son front. Mais la bombflower n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. À bout de force, Link lâcha prise et entendit derrière lui :

« Peut-être que ceci pourrait t'être utile… »

Darunia lui tendait un bracelet d'or que Link mis à son poignet. Il ressentit une étrange chaleur dans son bras et lorsqu'il tira à nouveau sur la bombflower, elle se détacha avec une facilité déconcertante. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Link eut tout juste le temps de lancer la bombe au loin avant qu'elle ne lui explose au visage. Il dû faire plusieurs essais avant que la roche qui bloquait la grotte explose. Link redescendit donc par Death Mountain trail pour aller s'aventurer dans Dogondo's Cavern…

Dongondo's Cavern 

Link fut encore plus impressionné par la caverne que la cité Goron. Passons sous silence le fait qu'il eut aussi très peur de l'immense squelette que servait de soutien et du beamos qui gardait attentivement le centre de la pièce. (À vrai dire il eut tellement peur qu'il se fit pipi dessus. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…) La chaleur y était presque insoutenable et l'air encore plus lourd que dans la cité. Link prit un instant pour examiner la salle. Il remarqua à sa gauche un mur qui serait facile à faire exploser avec la bombflower juste à côté. Link prit son élan, sauta sur la plate-forme devant lui, puis sur celle au milieu. Il reçut évidemment une attaque du beamos en plein dans l'estomac et c'est un peu amoché qu'il se redit face au mur pour le faire exploser. Il tira donc sur la bombflower et la plaça devant la porte. Il se recula pour ne pas qu'elle lui pète à la figure, mais Link n'avait pas vu le beamos derrière lui. Il se fit donc attaquer par un rayon qui le propulsa contre la bombflower qui sauta à ce moment. Link reçu donc en plus quelques roches provenant du mur… Et c'est à moitié mort qu'il se traîna dans le couloir. Il passa sa rage contre les pots disposés à l'entrée et y trouva des cœurs frais, qu'il mangea afin d'augmenter son énergie vitale. Il avança prudemment dans le corridor lorsqu'une espèce de grosse limace sorti de terre et lui sauta dessus pour le mordre. Il l'a tua d'un coup d'épée, trois en fait si l'on compte les deux qu'il a raté, puis continua d'avancer, encore plus sur ses gardes.

« Link, attention ! Derrière toi ! »

Navi voletait tout autour d'une autre limace. Link fut tellement surpris de voir Navi enfin servir à quelque chose qu'il en oublia la limace. Une fois qu'elle lui eut mordu le pied, il revint sur terre et se sauva le plus vite qu'il put. Il arriva devant une porte avec des barreaux de fer.

« Tu n'es pas capable de lever ces barreaux, n'essaie

même pas, tu pourrais tu pourrais te faire mal…

quoique ça ne serait pas très grave. Je me demande

comment le Great Deku Tree a pu penser que tu

sauverais le monde. Non mais tu t'es …. »

Maintenant habitué à son bavardage. Link n'écoutait plus la fée qui l'agaçait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Il regarda le coin où il était et vit une switch (désolée pour l'anglicisme) qui ressortait du sol. Il sauta dessus à pieds joints et lorsqu'elle fut totalement enfoncée dans le sol, les barreaux de la porte disparurent ! Il sauta donc sur la plate-forme mais aussitôt que Link s'enleva de sur la switch, les barreaux retombèrent. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tanne et songe sérieusement à retourner chez lui. Il s'assied donc sur le sol et fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : il réfléchie ! Il passa donc des heures et des heures assis, le menton dans les mains. Navi voletait autour de quelques statues qui étaient disposées pas très loin.

« Regarde les jolies statues d'Amros qui sont là. ELLES NE SONT PAS LÀ SEULEMENT POUR FAIRE DE LA DÉCORATION ! »

Link leva vers la fée un regard absent, comme si son cerveau était entièrement absorbé par un problème particulièrement difficile… Navi lui tapa sur la tête quelques fois avant de s'exprimer plus clairement.

Version polie

« Non mais, ça te dirais de pousser une statue

jusque sur le bouton d'activation de la porte…

les barreaux resteraient levés ! Mais quel être

stupide, Princesse Zelda et le Great Deku Tree

devaient être excessivement découragés pour te donner

la mission de sauver Hyrule. Je vais tout de suite me faire à l'idée que je vais mourir. »

Link se leva à contrecœur et poussa une des statues de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à écraser le mécanisme de la porte. Les barreaux se soulevèrent et ne redescendirent pas. Sans accorder un regard à Navi, tout honteux qu'il était, Link se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à son approche. Ses commentaires résonnaient encore quand Link se remettait du coup de chaleur qu'il avait subi en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était en fait un réservoir de magma, avec un énorme pilier au centre et six hexagones l'entouraient. Une autre porte était située tout juste à coté de celle où Link venait de sortir. Il prit donc son élan et sauta sur l'hexagone suivant. Il dérapa et se rattrapa de justesse sur le bord du bloc. Aussitôt qu'il se remonta, et après avoir tenté de piétiner Navi qui se tordait de rire, deux énormes lézards armés atterrirent d'on ne sait trop où. Link sortit….vaillamment (tousse tousse…) son épée, prêt à combattre jusqu'à sa mort ! C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi il pensait en se moment : sa mort ! Certain que sa fin était finalement venue, Link ferma les yeux et chargea le premier lézard. Il trébucha sur un petit caillou et s'étala de tout son long devant le lézard.


	2. la fin du premier étage

Je sais...ce fut long

Une mélodie s'éleva de nulle part, et Link compris qu'il pouvait franchir la porte pour continuer son périple. Mais la quelle ? Il ne se souvenait plus par quelle porte il était entré dans la pièce. Navi vint encore à son secours en lui indiquant la bonne. Il sorti donc, la tête basse de s'être encore fait sauver par une fée. Il suivit le corridor sombre et se retrouva face à face avec une autre race de lézard, cette fois ci qui rampait au sol. Il faisait sombre et Link avait peine à voir plus loin qu'un mètre ou deux. Mais pour l'instant, seul la créature au sol, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, le préoccupait. Il avança donc prudemment, afin de le contourner et de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Mais il trébucha sur une petite roche qui traînait et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, faisant ainsi un vacarme épouvantable. Le Dodongo se tourna vers Link et cracha un jet de feu que le jeune garçon évita de justesse. Il se releva et couru devant lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir et qu'il y avait deux autres Dodongo dans la pièce. Et comble de malheur, la porte au bout de la pièce ne s'ouvrait pas ! Mais maintenant qu'il était derrière la créature, Link eut l'idée, pas très noble, de l'attaquer de dos afin d'empêcher le Dodongo de le brûler. Il prit donc son épée et en donna un coup sur la queue de toutes ses forces. La bête eut un sursaut et se retourna à toute vitesse pour voir ce qui l'avait frappé. Elle inspira profondément et Link eut l'intuition, non, Navi lui cria que son ennemi allait lui envoyé son terrible souffle de feu. Il réussi à se déplacé de façon à se retrouver de nouveau derrière la créature. Link lui redonna un autre coup, et dans un râle d'agonie, le Dodongo s'éteint…et explosa à la figure de Link ! Il se remit du choc pendant que Navi tremblait sous son chapeau. Il était convaincu d'être coincé dans cette salle et de ne pas pouvoir accomplir sa mission, lorsqu'il remarqua les torches éteintes qui semblaient faire un parcours. Il réfléchi longuement avant de tenter quelque chose : il sorti un bâton de (mais d'où ça peut sortir au fait ?) ses poches ( ?) et alla l'enflammer sur la première torche, qui était la seule allumée. Il tenta d'embraser les trois autres flambeaux, mais il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'il n'allait pas assez vite en voulant contourner les Dodongos. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'à ses risques et périls, il se devait tuer les monstres. C'est donc après un laps de temps considérable et plusieurs brûlures à différents degrés que Link parvint finalement à sortir pour se retrouver dans un corridor au bout duquel il trouva un immense bouton poussoir. Link sauta dessus à pieds joints. De l'autre coté du lac de lave, les barreaux de métal arrêtèrent de bloquer la porte. Link, tout heureux d'avoir réussi quelque chose seul, couru jusqu'à la porte, passant très près du magma, mais évitant ainsi le terrible beamos. Il entra donc dans la porte, coupant court aux protestations de Navi, qui lui faisait remarquer le mur de pierres, que Link pouvait facilement faire exploser, se trouvant juste à coté. Mais Link ne l'écoutait plus. Il courrait dans le corridor à perdre haleine. Il déboucha dans une salle avec un immense escalier qui touchait jusqu'au plafond et dont la première marche était inaccessible tant elle était haute. Tout autour étaient posées des bombflowers. Une flammèche s'alluma dans les yeux de Link lorsqu'il saisit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se dirigea en gambadant vers une des bombes qui était plus en retrait et alla la poser directement devant l'escalier géant. Lorsqu'elle explosa, il se créa une énorme réaction en chaîne, qui fit sauter tous les autres bombes. Le sol trembla, des roches s'écroulèrent et l'escalier descendit pour permettre à Link d'y monter et d'atteindre ainsi le deuxième étage.


	3. jusqu'aux bombes

**Pour me faire pardonner mon horrible retard entre le chapitre un et deux, je mets celui ci une semaine en avance de ce que j'avais prévu...**

Il avança ensuite prudemment sur la passerelle et vit une superbe araignée couleur or. Il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement la revendre et sortit son lance-pierre. Il visa et tira…au même moment où Navi décida de sortir du chapeau pour voir ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle reçu donc un deku seed directement sur elle. Link était partagé entre la joie et la honte. Il décida donc de feindre la honte et alla ramasser Navi, qui gémissait sur le sol. Après s'être excusé maintes fois, Link, qui avait complètement oublié la gold skulltula, entra dans la seule porte qu'il voyait. Sitôt la porte refermée, deux chauves-souris enflammées surgirent pour attaquer Link. Ses vêtements commencèrent à prendre en feu, et il se roula par terre pour les éteindre. Dans sa manœuvre, il roula aussi sur Navi, qui se remettait à peine de sa dernière blessure. (Précisons que les fées, ça guérit plus vite)

« Non, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu sais que c'est horriblement

douloureux de se faire tirer dessus, puis d'avoir quelqu'un de cent

fois plus lourd que soi qui l'écrase! La prochaine fois, contente-toi

de brûler. Pour une fois, que ça ne soit pas douloureux rien

que pour moi! »

Link ne l'écoutait pas, il était trop occupé à viser de son lance-pierre les immondes créatures qui avaient tenté de le brûler vif! Après avoir épuisé sa réserve de Deku seed, il se décida d'attendre qu'elles approchent et des les tuer à l'épée. Aussitôt que son arme fut sortie, Navi se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce afin d'éviter de se faire découper par inadvertance. Link lutta donc vaillamment contre ses ennemies ailées pour finalement avoir raison d'elles. Il décida aussi de les manger pour calmer sa faim. Cela lui redonna assez d'énergie pour tenter d'escalader la statue d'Armos pour atteindre l'échelle qui était dissimulée derrière. À force de glisser contre la paroi lisse de la statue, Link se découragea et se décida à redemander pardon à Navi afin qu'elle l'aide un peu. Elle lui fit dire tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre (donc, à quel point elle était géniale et lui n'était qu'un idiot et blablabla …) afin de lui conseiller de simplement pousser la statue au lieu d'essayer de grimper dessus. Se maudissant lui-même de ne pas y avoir songé, Link poussa l'Armos de toutes ses forces pour aller sauter sur le bouton pressoir, ouvrant ainsi une nouvelle porte. Il la franchit donc avec Navi qui tournait autour de sa tête. Lorsqu'il sorti du corridor sombre dans lequel il s'était engagé, Link se rendit compte qu'il devait traverser un pont suspendu au-dessus de la pièce à l'entrée du donjon, sauté par-dessus le trou qu'il y avait au milieu, sans même avoir un rempart ou une corde pour se tenir. Donc, il prit son élan et couru le plus vite qu'il pu pour prendre un bon élan et à la dernière seconde, juste avant de trou, il sauta. Et quel saut! Il arriva de l'autre coté, et sous le coup de l'émotion, tomba inconscient. Il se réveilla sous l'assaut de Navi, qui rebondissait sur son estomac. Il se releva péniblement et palpa tous ses membres pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous à leur place et qu'aucun d'eux n'était cassé. Comme tout semblait en ordre, il continua donc d'avancer sur la passerelle, les jambes tremblantes sous l'émotion et le vertige. Il marcha donc le plus vite qu'il put, puis entra à nouveau dans un sombre couloir, qui débouchait sur une salle qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. C'était en fait cinq gros piliers de béton qui jaillissait du sol. Link descendit l'échelle pour aller au sol, et un Razor Trap lui entailla la jambe, le projetant tout de même en sécurité un peu plus loin.

« Attention, lui dit Navi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer dans ces couloirs. »

Link ne prit pas la peine de lui rétorquer qu'il était trop tard pour l'avertissement et se contenta de situer la sortie et comment s'y rendre sans trop souffrir. Sa jambe lui faisait très mal, mais il ne lui servait à rien de rester sur place à se plaindre. Il piqua donc un sprint jusqu'à un bloc bleu, où il grimpa sur une autre échelle pour arriver face à face avec un mur de pierres. Il se retourna et eut l'idée de se lancer vers une plate-forme où, étrangement, une bombflower poussait là. À cause de sa jambe blessée, il atteint le bord de justesse et du s'y accroché de peine et misère avant de se hisser. Il alla ouvrir le coffre qui était là et son moral augmenta à la vue de la pièce de cinq rupees qui était dans le coffre. Puis, il tira la bombflower péniblement et la lança du mieux qu'il put. Mais il était tellement épuisé qu'elle ne se rendit même pas jusqu'à la porte et explosa au sol.

« Je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu, lui conseilla timidement Navi. »

Pour une fois qu'elle lui donnait un bon conseil, Link n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il se coucha sur le sol, le coffre lui servant d'oreiller et une feuille de bombflower. Il passa une nuit passablement agréable, interrompue simplement par le bruit métallique des Razor Traps.

Link finit par se réveiller au bout d'un temps indéterminable, beaucoup plus en forme. Il tenta donc à nouveau de lancer la bombflower sur le mur de pierres. Il manqua lamentablement son coup. Il essaya, et essaya et réessaya. Il allait abandonner et laisser Hyrule à son sort quand une autre idée lui passa par la tête. Il décida de sauter lui aussi avec la bombflower. Le résultat fut efficace. Le mur explosa, propulsant Link dans la direction d'un Razor Trap et il atterrit à moitié ensevelit de pierres. Il réussit à se dégager et rampa péniblement devant le bloc bleu devant lequel il se rendormit aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, le réveil fut aussi douloureux que le sommeil. Navi, qui l'attendait patiemment en haut de l'échelle, lui poussait des cris pour qu'il se dépêche de monter. Link se retint de peu de lui lancer une bombe et se contenta de monter péniblement l'échelle. Il avait encore très mal, mais au moins ses blessures s'étaient cicatrisées et ne saignaient plus. Enfin, presque plus. Il reprit son souffle, se demandant ce qui était le plus pénible entre ce donjon et Navi, puis reprit sa marche d'un air décidé. Il avança dans un couloir semblable à tous les autres pour se retrouver sur une plate forme, placée dans une salle où il y en avait trois, et celle du milieu était en feu. Évidemment, la porte était de l'autre côté et le seul moyen de s'y rendre était de passer dans le feu. Link cherchait une solution de rechange lorsque Navi, qui commençait à se doute de la haine que Link lui portait, décida de lui prêté main forte en lui faisant remarquer qu'il y avait au-dessus de la porte, un œil qui le regardait intensément, puis une petite plante de deku, qui contiendrait sûrement des graines. Pour une fois, Link ne mit pas trop de temps à comprendre le message que Navi lui envoyait et en moins de deux, il avait coupé la plante, qui repoussait étonnement vite, était retourné sur la première plate forme et visait l'œil de son mieux. Navi savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon qu'il réussisse et prit son courage à deux ailes pour aller se placer directement devant la cible. Elle vit la deku seed arriver vers elle et à la toute dernière seconde, elle se tassa sur le coté. Le deku seed arriva en plein sur le bouton-œil, qui se ferma, éteignant ainsi les flammes. Il put ainsi sauter de bloc en bloc pour continuer sa quête qui n'en finissait plus. Il avança donc jusqu'à une autre salle, qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et lorsqu'il voulu repartir, il était trop tard. Deux lizalfos venaient de surgir du magma. Link savait ce qui l'attendait et sortit son épée. Par mégarde, il fit tomber une Deku nuts de ses poches? Son sac? Bon, il fit tomber une Deku nuts près du premier monstre, qui figea aussitôt. Heureux de ce hasard, Link en profita pour lui donner des coups d'épée. Il venait de se trouver une nouvelle stratégie de combat : une alternance de Deku nuts et de coups d'épée. Il réussit donc à exterminer les deux lézards beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois et il regagna aussi de l'énergie à les manger. Maintenant qu'il se sentait pleinement en forme, il décida de se dépêcher pour aller tuer le Roi Dodongo et avoir la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu au plus vite. Mais comme quelques minutes auparavant, il se retrouvait bloquer par le même piège, c'est-à-dire les blocs, le feu, le bouton-œil … sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était deux blocs en feu que Link avait face à lui. Il eut quand même une pensée pour la non-originalité des donjons… Mais après avoir visé Navi et touché l'œil, il se rendit compte qu'un seul feu s'était éteint. Il sauta sur la première plate forme et vit un second œil, qu'il prit plus de temps à viser, car à cause de la taille de la cavité où il se trouvait, Navi ne voulait pas y entrer, de peur de recevoir un projectile. Mais vu la proximité de la cible, il réussi son tir avant même d'avoir vidé son sac de Deku seeds. Il sauta donc sur les deux autres blocs et poursuivit son chemin en se promettant intérieurement de revenir décorer cet endroit. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans une salle un peu plus loin, la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Link fut l'énooooooooooorme coffre qui trônait un peu plus loin. Il s'y rendit en quatrième vitesse, avec l'hystérie d'un chiot qu'on emmène en promenade pour la première fois. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir à l'intérieur un grand sac contenant une vingtaine de bombes. Plus besoin de chercher des bombflowers !


	4. la fin du donjon

**_Ouaaah, j'ai réussi à mettre mon chapitre en ligne !_**

Malgré les protestations de Navi, Link insista pour tester son talent à lancer des bombes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà presque fait écrouler la salle, et il décida qu'il devait plutôt continuer son chemin au lieu de s'amuser. À vrai dire, il commençait à douter sérieusement qu'il ne sortirait jamais de ce donjon, que le roi Darunia l'eût envoyé à cet endroit pour se venger de l'écroulement d'une partie de sa cité… Il entra donc dans un corridor tel qu'il en avait vu depuis le début et sauta sur le bouton pressoir sans même s'occuper de ce qu'il déclenchait. Il arriva sur une corniche qui surplombait la salle d'entrée. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un autre pont suspendu, cette fois-ci sectionné en trois. Il se dirigea vers le pont, n'écoutant pas Navi qui lui faisait remarqué qu'une des plates-formes montait maintenant jusqu'au deuxième étage et qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de descendre et monter par le grand escalier. Et lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le pont, il ne l'écoutait pas plus lui dire que la charade gravée sur une pierre pas très loin pouvait être importante. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois arrivé à l'autre pont, Link récupéra la pièce de 5 rupees et se retrouva dans un cul de sac, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Et bien si tu m'avais écouté, tu le saurais ! Il est écrit que lorsque le squelette du Dodongo géant voit rouge, la porte s'ouvre ! »

Link réfléchi, puis eut une idée. Il redescendit par la plate-forme amovible jusqu'au milieu de la salle, jeta une bombe au beamos qui explosa, puis regarda le squelette et se mit à l'insulter ! (précision linguistique : je ne sais pas si c'est partout pareil, mais « voir rouge » est une expression qui signifie être en colère.) Au bout de quelques minutes, Link constata que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Navi s'étant cachée dans son chapeau pour cacher la honte que cette situation lui inspirait, il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à ses propres idées. Il leva les yeux vers la tête du cadavre et vit le pont par la même occasion. Et là, il eut une révélation. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile, Navi le traita tout haut d'imbécile, et il remonta sur la corniche. Il avança sur le pont jusqu'à la première brèche et lança une bombe qui tomba directement dans l'œil du squelette. Lorsqu'elle explosa, elle embrasa quelque chose qui fit miroiter l'œil du Dodongo rouge. Tout fier de lui, il recommença avec l'autre œil. Il aurait bien voulu se vanter à Navi qu'il était le plus intelligent, mais il se revit en train d'insulter un squelette et il préféra se taire. L'explosion des deux bombes avait eut comme effet de faire ouvrir la bouche du Dodongo et il redescendit une autre fois par la plate-forme, remerciant intérieurement Navi de lui avoir fait remarquer ce truc, mais il préférait se jeter du haut de la corniche plutôt que de lui avouer. Donc, une fois retourné en bas, il entra dans la bouche du monstre et franchi ce qu'il croyait être la dernière porte.

La joie fut vite remplacée par la déception lorsque Link remarqua qu'il lui restait encore du chemin à faire. Et comble de malheur, deux chauve-souris en feu vinrent l'attaquer. Cela eut pour effet de faire brûler son bouclier en bois et il dut mettre l'autre sur son dos, car il était trop grand pour être porté au bras. Après plusieurs tentatives à la bombe, au lance-pierres et à l'épée, Link réussi à se débarrasser des créatures et avança au centre de la pièce, où un bouton pressoir était renfoncé dans le plancher. Link sauta dessus et une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il remonta, des barreaux d'acier retombèrent et bloquèrent la porte de nouveau. Avant même que Link n'esquisse un mouvement, Navi sortit du chapeau.

« J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme avec la statue d'Armos ! Regarde là-bas, il y a un bloc qui semble entrer parfaitement dans la cavité, alors dépêche toi d'aller le chercher ! J'en ai assez d'être ici. Mais pourquoi le Great Deku tree a décidé que c'était à moi de te surveiller. Il y a … »

Link arrêta d'écouter ses lamentations et essaya de grimper sur la corniche pour atteindre le bloc. Malheureusement, celle-ci était trop haute pour être atteinte et il se décida à prendre le long couloir pour voir où cela le mènerait. Il déboucha finalement dans une salle étrange, et pleine de chauve-souris en feu. Link évalua rapidement la situation et opta pour le meilleur chemin afin de se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, où une galerie semblait déboucher ailleurs. Il fonça donc tête baissée, à pleine vitesse à travers la pièce, tentant le plus possible de ne pas s'occuper des chauves-souris qui se heurtaient à lui et le brûlaient à chaque fois. Il arrêta sa course seulement une fois qu'il fut hors de danger pour se retrouver, à sa plus grande joie et surprise, derrière le bloc qu'il cherchait à atteindre quelques minutes auparavant.

« Wow ! Pour une fois que tu réussis quelque chose du premier coup je devrais te féliciter ! Mais à bien y penser, non, tu ne le mérites pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Link prit son chapeau comme filet à papillon puis captura la fée à l'intérieur. Il fit un nœud pour ne pas qu'elle puisse sortir et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Comme cela, il serait tranquille pour un bon bout de temps, même s'il la sentait s'agiter contre lui pour sortir. Revenant à ses moutons, Link poussa le bloc de toutes ses forces vers le bouton pressoir et le poids du bloc réussit à maintenir le bouton pressoir activé. Il pouvait maintenant passer ce qu'il espérait vraiment cette fois être la dernière porte… il entra et se retrouva … dans une pièce vide ! Pas vraiment vide en fait, car un coffre trônait un peu plus loin. Link alla l'ouvrir pour y trouver d'autres bombes. Cela ne lui déplu pas car sa réserve commençait à baisser. Mais une fois de plus, il ne savait plus que faire et dut se résoudre à sortir Navi de sa prison. Très orgueilleuse, celle-ci ne voulu plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne plus jamais lui faire un coup comme celui là et de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« C'est tout simple, regarde le sol au centre de la pièce. Il n'est pas pareil comme le reste. Va poser une bombe. »

Tenant sa promesse, Link obtempéra aussitôt. Et lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se fut dissipée, un immense trou se trouvait à la place du sol. Et plus bas, une énorme mare de lave.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à sauter maintenant. »

Et comme Navi savait que Link n'aurait pas le courage, elle prit son élan et lui fonça dans le dos. Link bascula par en avant et tomba directement dans le trou…

Pour une raison inconnue, il atterrit en douceur sur le sol entourant la lave. Un bruit sourd s'éleva derrière lui, et lorsque Link se tourna, la matérialisation de ses pires cauchemars lui faisait face. Il avait devant lui le redoutable Roi Dodongo. Celui-ci lui rugit à la figure avant de se mettre en boule pour lui rouler dessus. Dans un élan de panique près de l'hystérie, Link fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : se mettre en boule, la tête entre les genoux et prier pour que sa mort soit la plus rapide et la moins douloureuse possible. Lorsque le Roi Dodongo lui roula dessus, un horrible son de métal qui s'entrechoque s'éleva, et Link était encore en vie. Remerciant la solidité du bouclier Hyrulean, il se releva pour charger l'énorme bête. Au moins, il mourrait en héro, se dit-il. Mais c'était sans compter l'aide de Navi, qui voulait réellement sortir de se donjon. Et ce monstre était le dernier obstacle.

« LANCE-LUI UNE BOMBE ! DANS SA GUEULE ! LANCE-LUI UNE BOMBE VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE ! »

Le message étant très clair, Link lança une bombe dans la gueule du Dodongo alors que celui-ci allait rugir à nouveau. Mais il s'étouffa avec la bombe et tomba au sol, sensiblement sonné. Link en profita pour aller l'attaquer avec son épée. Mais au troisième coup, la douleur réveilla le monstre et il tenta d'écraser Link à nouveau. Le jeune garçon prit la chance que son bouclier supporte ce poids une fois de plus et, par chance, le Roi Dodongo passa sans que Link ne ressente la moindre douleur. Il recommença donc la technique des bombes et du bouclier, et au bout de quatre bombes, le Roi Dodongo dévia de sa course et alla rouler dans l'étang de lave, qui durci sur le coup. Seul une partie du cœur du monstre avait été épargné de la disparition du monstre et un cercle de lumière bleue était aussi apparut. Link, qui mourrait de faim, mangea le cœur de la bête et il se sentit soudain plus fort et plus en forme qu'il ne l'était. Puis, il entra dans le cercle et se téléporta jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, où Darunia l'attendait.

« Bon, je veux bien concevoir que tu as mérité la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu. Tiens, la voici, et tâche d'en prendre soin. La tradition veut que nous soyons maintenant frères d'armes, alors je vais aussi te révéler un autre secret. Au sommet de la montagne vit une fée qui a des pouvoirs, alors je te conseille d'aller la voir, tu en as définitivement de besoin. »

Link était très fier d'avoir réussi sa première mission. Il regardait la pierre rouge qui brillait dans ses mains et décida de la mettre dans son sac ( ?) et de partir avant que Darunia ne change d'avis. Il marmonna un vague « au revoir » et entreprit d'aller au sommet de Death Mountain. L'arrivée de deux Gorons voulant lui faire un câlin le décida à monter plus vite …


	5. faux chapitre

Je suis désolée, il se peut très très très fortement que l'écart entre les chapitres s'allonge, car je suis en fin de session et je travaille fort sur mes projets pour mes cours…mais j'écris quand même…je n'arrêterai pas cette fic tout de suite ! À la prochaine !


End file.
